This invention relates to a dental arrangement comprising at least two artificial teeth, preferably made of methacrylate, as well as a process for the manufacture of an artificial denture, especially while using this dental arrangement.
The manufacture of artificial teeth and of prostheses which contain them is known. Processes for the manufacture of dental prostheses are described e.g. in German DE-PS No. 974 046 and in DE-OS No. 22 13 364. While these known methods for the manufacture of artificial teeth and prostheses require a certain expenditure, recently consideration has been given to making available to the dentist fully prefabricated instant prostheses. The latter comprise preformed, complete rows of teeth made of a plastic base which can be fitted in only one or two sessions. Due to the lower costs of such prefabricated instant prostheses it is possible at a very early stage to make available to the patient a "transitional denture". Moreover the opportunity arises to lower perceptibly the costs of prostheses which are made conventionally for those who do not place such great stress on the luxury of dentures made by the conventional methods.
Individual artificial teeth are also offered by the trade, made either on the basis of porcelain or of plastic, the latter being usually made on the basis of methacrylate. Such artificial teeth are available either singly or in the form of collections, in which the teeth can be removed individually and are arranged either in appropriate containers or on wax.
Despite their manifold advantages fully prefabricated instant prostheses have not as yet made much headway in practice. The reasons for this lie especially in the fact that the prostheses containing complete rows of teeth in their natural sequence do not lead to a satisfactory occlusion. If when the prosthesis is being fitted and inserted with lining, attention is paid to the requisite superimposition of the molars, there is very often a resultant so-called "over-occlusion". But if the prosthesis is so fitted that the teeth in the frontal area provide normal occlusion, vice-versa the result is often a defective superimposition of the molars. This unsatisfactory situation has already given cause for the sale of instant prostheses, in which the number of the molars is reduced as compared with the normal state. Even though the discomfort arising from occlusion is hereby reduced, the patient still feels in the back area of the jaws the resultant bite on the plastic base.